¿Lo hiciste por mi?
by MokonaStorm
Summary: [EVENTO] AMIGO SECRETO 2013. Momoi finalmente le cuenta a Kise lo que paso entre Haizaki y Aomine, ¿Como reaccionara Kise? Finalmente le dira lo que siente? ¿Y como reaaccionara Aomine? Feliz navidad KateJAzee, espero disfrutes tu regalo


_**Ok… bueno antes que nada quiero aclarar, esta es la primera (y espero única… algo que dudo) vez que escribo un yaoi (bueno, mas bien diría shonen ai xD) de hecho, tuve que pedir asistencia a unas amigas de mi clase de japonés (dos de las cuales no conocen la serie) para ver como escribir esta historia terminando en un mundo casi desconocido para mi (y digo casi porque tener amigas fan del yaoi te hacen enterarte de cosas que no te interesan xD).**_

_**Pensé en esto como un reto, salir de mi zona de confort y escribir una historia algo diferente a lo que normalmente hago. Además, no pienso dejar a alguien que esperaba con ansias su historia, así que KateJAzee, espero que esta historia te guste y cumpla con tus expectativas :) **_

**¿Lo hiciste por mí?**

-Era una tarde mas tranquila en el centro comercial de la ciudad, Momoi le había pedido a Kise que la acompañara a comprar unas cosas, por lo que el rubio logro hacer espacio en su agenda para acompañar a su antigua asistente. –

¿Ya encontraste lo que buscabas Momoicchi? –Kise se encontraba frente a una de las tiendas cargando las bolsas de Momoi-

Ya casi Ki-chan –Dijo Momoi mientras salía de la tienda- Solo necesito comprar vendas y otras cositas

Ya veo, entonces vamos –Kise dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la siguiente tienda-

Si –Momoi lo siguió- ¿Y como van las cosas en Kaijo?

Bien, Kasamatsu-senpai y los demás están entusiasmados preparándonos para el próximo torneo

Vaya, nosotros estamos igual –Momoi sonrió- Incluso Aomine-kun esta entrenando con el resto del equipo

Me alegro –Dijo Kise-

Por cierto Ki-chan… -Dijo Momoi en voz baja- Hay… algo de lo que quería hablarte

¿Por eso pediste que te acompañara? Normalmente le pides esto a Aominecchi

Si, es que bueno, veras… no sabia si decírtelo antes…

¿Qué sucede Momoicchi?

Lo que pasa es que… ¿Recuerdas tu partido contra Haizaki?

Claro, recuerdo como molesto a la maestra de Kagamicchi, lo bueno fue que logramos derrotar a su equipo

Es sobre eso de lo que quería hablar, al final del partido, Aomine-kun me dijo que me adelantara, pero después me entere que Haizaki estaba esperando a que salieras

¿A que yo saliera? ¿Qué es lo que quería?

Creo que quería atacarte… tomar venganza de que lo derrotaras… pero Aomine-kun ya lo esperaba y fue a detenerlo

Aominecchi… ¿Qué le hizo?

Creo que tuvieron una pelea… no estoy segura de que fue lo que paso, pero Aomine-kun se aseguro de que no te hiciera daño…

¿Por qué me lo dices Momoicchi?

¿Por qué? Ki-chan, eres el que debería saberlo…

¿Tú crees?

–Luego de ir a comprar en la última tienda, Kise acompaño a Momoi de vuelta a casa, curiosamente, Aomine estaba afuera como si hubiera esperado el regreso de Momoi –

¿Dónde rayos estabas Satsuki? Me pidieron que te entregara algo pero no te encontraba por ningún lugar

¿No leíste mi mensaje? Te dije que iría al centro comercial con Ki-chan

Mi teléfono esta muerto, ya toma esto –Aomine le da unas hojas a Momoi-

Ah, esto era lo que me encargo el capitán

Oye Aominecchi –Dijo Kise interrumpiendo la platica-

¿Qué es lo que quieres Kise?

¿Estas libre? Quería hablar de algo contigo

¿Eh? ¿De que querías hablar? Podemos hacerlo adentro si quieres

Buscaba mas una platica de hombre a hombre –Kise volteo con Momoi-

Ah, ya entiendo –Aomine movio a Momoi- Ve a hacer lo que te encargaron

Aomine-kun, no me empujes –Momoi ya estaba frente a la entrada- Lo siento Ki-chan, nos vemos luego

Ya entra –Aomine espero a que Momoi entrara para regresar su atención a Kise- ¿Y bien? ¿De que querías hablar?

Veras, Momoicchi me conto lo que paso con Haizaki…

¡Que! ¡Satsuki regresa de inmediato!

¡Espera Aominecchi no te enojes con ella!

Esa niña… primero se lo cuenta a Tetsu y ahora a ti…

¿Kurokocchi también lo sabe? Espera, eso no importa, yo… quería agradecerte por… bueno… podríamos decir que por protegerme

Déjalo Kise, lo hice porque no quería que ese idiota hiciera algo que evitara tu juego con Tetsu

Pero, Aominecchi…

No es necesario que lo agradezcas

¡Aominecchi déjame terminar! -Dijo Kise- Tú…

¿Qué? ¿Yo que?

¡Me gustas Aominecchi! –Dijo finalmente Kise-

¿De que demonios hablas?

¡Que me gustas! Siempre pensé que era admiración lo que sentía por ti, pero ahora me doy cuenta… yo… yo te quiero Aominecchi…

Kise, ya para…

-Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kise se acercó y lo beso, luego de unos momentos se alejó y dejo a Aomine sorprendido-

¡Pero que!

Espero me comprendas ahora Aominecchi…

Escúchame Kise… lo siento… pero yo… yo no estoy interesado en esto, para mi eres solo un viejo compañero de equipo, pero jamás podre sentir lo mismo que tu…

Ya… ya veo –Kise volteo al suelo- Me alegro… que al menos me hayas escuchado…

Oye, anímate –Aomine lo golpeo en el hombro- Tal vez algún día conozcas a alguien que si acepte esos sentimientos…

No lo se Aominecchi… lo veo algo difícil –Kise se dio la vuelta- Me tengo que ir ya, pero gracias por escucharme…

-Cuando Kise se fue, Aomine regreso a dentro, solo para ver a Momoi sentada en el sofá-

¿No deberías estar trabajando? –Aomine la miro molesto- ¿Y porque le contaste eso a Kise?

Él debía saberlo Aomine-kun –Momoi se puso de pie y volteo a verlo- Además, ¿estas seguro de lo que le dijiste a Ki-chan?

¿De que hablas?

¿Seguro que no importa que Ki-chan encuentre a alguien más?

Mete en tus propios asuntos Satsuki…

Lo que digas Aomine-kun –Momoi paso junto a Aomine- Solo espero que no te arrepientas después…

_**Siento escalofríos en todo el cuerpo x( Ok no es para tanto xD pero igual, me sentí rara escribiendo esto.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado este pequeño intento de "yaoi" especialmente a KateJAzee :) ojala te haya gustado tu regalo.**_

_**Pasen felices fiestas y que Santa les traiga todos sus regalos n_n**_


End file.
